The Art Of Seduction Part IV
The Art Of Seduction - PART IV Credits: IMVU Users Zeaks & ModestyBlaise Vick Rolands: -we reach the conference location, I have my suit on and the ID in my hand, having you next to me- your IDs please -asks the reception as we stand there. we show him the IDs, get searched and get in without trouble, I see all the important people here, I lean to you and whisper- we are in a perfect spider web here and I bet the spider will be getting in for collection soon. saying that as we hear Annaelle in our ears, thought the CIA coms but only we can hear her- hey there cuties, you look wonderful together in the conference, don't steal too much lights -she laughs then continues detailing the security of the place, with location of everything and everyone- ... but I can't see neither wick nor Bourne ANYWHERE -she says in a Annoyed and frustrated tone- Modesty Blaise: -As Vick and Modesty keep walking to the conference room, Jason Bourne approaches us back, as he gets inside the building few hours before- "Keep walking, faster" -he tells us as he goes behind us, leading us to the restrooms. As Modesty can't enter to the men one, Bourne tells her to stay outside, and he goes with Vick. Luckily, there's no one, so Bourne just closes the door and locks it up. He takes off his backpack and takes out a USB- Vick Rolands: -I look at him and at the USB- something important? -I can hear Annaelle in my ear for a second- Vick, Modesty? you there, I can't hear you or see you anywhere? you must be in a blind spo ... -then the coms went silent. I knew Annaelle must be cracking a few monitors by now, she doesn't like to be cut off like this- Modesty Blaise: "this is the big shit; with this you stop him. Show it on his conference before everyone signs. He has people everywhere, so don't trust anyone, not even the CIA. They have inside people and if you just tweet it, they will kill you, both of you" -says Bourne as he gets his backpack on again- "She was right. Nine Eyes is worse than the whole CIA. Back in Mexico, I was trying to save my own ass before by killing Wick, but now..." -Bourne walks to the door- "... I need nothing, I'll let him finish his job. I’m bloody tired of running" -While both are taking, Modesty tries to communicate with Annaelle by moving, but then she sees MI5 agents spying at her, so she goes closer to the restrooms instead- Vick Rolands: -I look at Bourne, I hold his arm cautiously, since last time I did that with wick he broke it- hey hey man, you don't just go off yourself like that. you know wick will not hesitate, he's not in this for the money, he wants retirement and well, it's your expertise to be retired, I believe if you both talks, you can find common ground. -saying this as I hear a toilet stool door open and wick comes out of it. I look at him surprised but then both Bourne and wick draw guns and point them to each other’s- woah, shit, where the fuck did you come from ... -I say looking at wick as both him and bourse are just looking at each other’s. meanwhile outside, the spy from mi5 is eyeing you then he walks towards you calmly and directly- Modesty Blaise: "fuuuu...." -says Modesty, going somewhere else for not getting Bourne busted, and quickly hides with some Turkish people, as the agent lost her, but then she sees more agents after her and decides to keep walking, but that makes it worst as the agents keep coming, more and more. Meanwhile, at the men restroom, Bourne breaks the silence as he keeps pointing at Wick- "Do you know what the fuck are you working for? Millions will die because of your employer, the world will go to shit" -then Wick, still pointing at him, says- "I don't care" -and Bourne answers- "Then why am I not dead? huh? Not enough balls to press the trigger and die with me?" Vick Rolands: -I look at both of them- guys, take it easy, let's not be rash here -then I think about a gamble and try it out- you guys know who I am? -they both answer in one breath- yeah -I continue- uh, ok, you know how much money or retirements can you have if you deliver me alive? -they both answer in one breath again- I don't care -I look at them- wow, you guys have something in common then, don't you see? let's lower the guns and talk, but please not in the restroom and not now somewhere more discreet and after the mission, ok? -they both stay silent but still pointing the guns at each other’s, thinking. meanwhile, you can hear Annaelle in your ear again since you are far enough from the men restrooms now- fucken bitch cut me off -you hear that and noise of stuff being broken and thrown away and electricity buzzing- oh, fuck, where is my bikini bra? -she shouts at her guards angrily- Modesty Blaise: "Crap..." -Modesty hides her ear pain as she keeps walking- " Annaelle, five is chasing me, any place I can hide?" -Modesty receives no answer from her- " Annaelle!" -the noise makes the agents to find her, so they run after her and Modesty then runs as well. Meanwhile, as the conference is about to begin in 10 mins, the TVs around the place show how a terrorist attack was committed at San Francisco, and the US President arrives to the place, now completely ignoring Erica Sloane and her thoughts about Denbigh. Meanwhile, Wick breaks the silence on the restroom, talking to Vick but still pointing and seeing to Bourne- "Here comes a deal. If your father gives me a retirement with the Continental, and just him, then I'll stop, for good" Vick Rolands: -I look at wick and think to myself "damn, that actually worked"- yeah, sure, he can do that, you know him, he has ... shares ... everywhere -I look at Jason- well, guess we're cool then, off the hook we go. -meanwhile Annelle released there is a voice coming from somewhere, your voice- forget about the fucken bra, give me a laptop, NOW -she gets a laptop in her hands- Modesty, is that you? -she speaks to you then she answers herself- of course it is, well, looks like you're being tracked, and seems like you're running, give me a second -she types some and then- ok, you see the table, 3rd to your left, stairs closest to it, take them -she tells you in a strict tone, no joking tone- Modesty Blaise: -Wick then says- "We're not done till you call him and solve this here. So, call him. NOW!" -Bourne doesn't stops on pointing at him, so he looks at one restrooms clock as the conference is getting started, so he stops pointing at him and throws his weapon- "Let's stop this bullshit, alright? Just... shoot me. Take a picture or whatever Denbigh requested you as evidence. Just... let him go" -Wick then breaths a little- "Alright" -Bourne then turns at Vick, as he nods, accepting his running days are over and still wanting to do some good on his life. Meanwhile, Modesty takes the stairs as Annaelle says, but some agents are waiting there for her, so without hesitate she kicks them as they were out of the public view. Knocks hem all of them out, and keeps running- Vick Rolands: - Annaelle is watching you through cameras silently as you deal with the agents- there is an elevator to your right, take it up -she tells you as you can see the elevator door open on its own. meanwhile in the restrooms. I take a step and stand in front of wick's gun with my phone in hand- it's dialing, he will answer anytime now, but there is one thing, you have to deliver me to him, not me deliver you to him, so you talk to him, tell him you have me alive and make the deal with him. that's the only way to convince him, if I get him to you, he will just take me and you will be useless to him, thus granting you nothing -I look at Bourne- and Jason ... you should go now, if you want to repay me, you know what to do, you're more qualified for that anyway -saying that as they can hear my father's voice on the phone- Vick? Vick, you there? -I give the phone to wick- Modesty Blaise: -Wick then takes the phone, and Bourne then goes close to Vick for whispering- "Idiot... if I go, the CIA will kill me somehow... but you still have some freedom" -Bourne then runs aggressively to Wick, tackling him as the gun shoots a bullet randomly not hurting anyone, and the mobile breaks off as Wick and Bourne are fighting unarmed on the floor. Bourne then looks at Vick, then to the clock, indicating he will handle the situation. Meanwhile, Modesty takes the elevator to the floor where the conference will take place. An old lady is there, listening to the typical elevator music, as she notes how Modesty's presence- "Are you part of the world's security?" -asks the old lady, smiling- "I am indeed, ma'am" Vick Rolands: - Annaelle then hacks the elevator, the lights in it went off for and it stopped for a second and the elevator is now going down instead of up- I know what you're thinking Modesty, you can do nothing up there other than get shot, they know where you are, they are waiting with all kinds of guns for you up there, shoot to kill command -she continues- I hacked in the elevator, as you see, as far as the world outside is concerned, you're going up, but in fact you're getting out of there. and Vick ... well ... I am totally blind on him, he's on his own, ... or dead -she tells you in a strict tone with a bit of anger and sadness both. meanwhile, I watch them fight I try to calm them down- guys guys, you ... you stupid single-minded son of bitch. look at the bigger picture, why does have anyone to die when we can all get out this? stop this fight right now, and act like grown men Modesty Blaise: -as both ignore you to keep fighting and taking blood out of each other, Bourne somehow manages to grab Wick's neck so he starts to strangle him, as he makes you a face for you to knock him out as he is looking for his gun to shoot at Bourne. Meanwhile, the old lady next to Modesty enters in panic as the elevator goes down, so Modesty ignoring Annaelle presses the open button and successfully it opens on the floor where the restroom was, so she runs to it and sees how Bourne is telling Vick to knock down Wick. Modesty takes her gun and tackles Wick out of battle- "thank you..." -replies Bourne- Vick Rolands: -as you get in the restroom, Annaelle gets instantly cut off, she is now boiling with anger- STUPID -then she realizes something, it only happens in a sphere in the building, she tries to look at what's in that location from other devices outside of the sphere but nothing is showing her anything as she keeps looking. I look at you- MB, hold him there -I tell you as I jump on Jason and hold him to the ground- so, now I want you all guys to calm down and listen -I take a breath then start talking- judging by the time, we will never make, MB and I, have zero chance, so, the only one than can show this evidence now is ... no one really, but hear me out. my sister has full control over this building, if you and her work together, you can get it done so easily with your set of skills -I talk to Bourne then look at wick- as for you john, we already have a deal, don't we? -I tell him not wanting you to know what the deal is. as he nods- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty then looks at Vick, then at Bourne, then at Wick- "So, I miss it all? Again?" -Modesty sighs, as she now looks at Vick confused. Bourne goes to Vick, then takes the USB and gives it to Modesty- "I know she can. You'll prove Denbigh is a rat. And you..." -points at Vick- "tell your sister to create a big distraction at the other side of the building. A big shit. I'll be there to create a distraction" -Bourne then looks at Wick- "Kill me, kidnap him, I don’t care, but this needs to be done" Vick Rolands: -as Bourne was done talking, Anaelle gets back on coms- oh, I’m in, HOW THE FUCK? never mind, Vick, Modesty? you hear me? -I reply to her- yes Ann, we hear you, quickly make a big distraction at the other side of our location and then Jason will take it from there -I say that then I give Jason my coms to team up with Annaelle. as I walk to wick- let's do it, but we will need to find another phone, mine broke in the middle of your fight -wick nods and take me with him heading out of the building discreetly. Annaelle then shouts in the coms in Jason’s ear- Vick, where the fucken bloody hell are you, you don’t cut me off like that you son of ... Modesty Blaise: -Modesty, before Vick can get out of the room, pats him on the shoulder and turns at him, secretly putting him a gel for locating him later. Then, Modesty listens to Annaelle- "get the distraction Annaelle, now!" -says as she runs to the elevator, hiding behind a bush to wait for the MI5 agents to go down so she can get to Denbigh. Meanwhile, Bourne runs to the other side of the building- Vick Rolands: - Annaelle talks in coms- hey, I can finally see Jason and wick now on cameras, and is that Vick with wick, Vick you hear me? -I don't reply as my comm is with Jason now- no, he gave me his comms, we have a mission, so focus please -she weeps- oh, is that ... you really? you know, I’m in my bikini and I seem to lost the top, want to help me lose the other piece? - Annaelle says in a playful tone. as you can see the mi5 agents running to the distraction and hear all kind of cars there, traffic stopping, cameras haywire, speakers on the other side playing some weird music, with cat meows, dog barks, sheep, ...all kind of weird stuff happening there- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty then gets into the elevator, for then texting an unknown number for him/her to track Vick with the gel and save him before everything gets ugly. The elevator opens, and just two CIA guards are in the entrance. One of them is Felix Leiter- "Let her pass, Uriel. She has something to say..." -then Uriel lets us pass both, as Denbigh is finishing his conference. Modesty then says, nearly shouting...- "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. May have your attention for a second?" -as Modesty keeps walking through a hall, with everyone turning at Felix and her, including Denbigh and Lady Janet. Modesty then gets on top of the stage without someone to stop her- "Mr. Denbigh here is a fraud, and we are about to prove it" -Blaise gives the USB to Felix, and he puts it on, showing to all a big data leak committed by Denbigh, as everyone starts to gasp and whisper- Vick Rolands: -meanwhile, I was with wick, we were walking then I told him- uh, John, I think since I made it to the kind of big screen, you should know that mercenaries from all over the world are looking for me for that reward, you know, so ... if you got some resistance, it's not from my side, I’m sure you understand -he answers- I understand, I will deal with them -he says in his usual calm tone and brief talk. we make it to a car and get in it, john is driving while calling my father. my father answers- hey, who are you and how did you know this number? Modesty Blaise: "Wick, John. I got something for you...someone" -answers Wick while driving the car. Meanwhile, inside the evidence archive there's a video about Denbigh speaking with Mr. Big, which makes the United States secret service that is joining the president apprehend Denbigh, as every head of estate head out of there, with the main secret services going with Modesty to take a look at the evidence closer. At the other side of the building, all the agents go to the distraction for just finding a silly duck toy as Bourne is now gone- Vick Rolands: -you can hear Annaelle laughing- hahahaha, MB, you should see Jason working, he's a genius and frankly, he is gone as well ... threw the comm in the streets, just like that and then I can't see him anywhere, AGAIN. I hope he passes by though, hehe -she stops a little- so, what's wrong with my idiot brother why is he with John Wick? the moment they went out of the building, it's like a ghost disappears, no sign of either of them -she asks kind of worried. my father answers john- and what makes you think I’m interested? unless it's my son you should hang now before you get yourself in some deep ... turds -he says with an aristocratic tone talking with superiority- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty then goes to a silent place for listening to Annaelle properly, and she sees Lady Janet passing by, smiling at her as she and the British PM leave the place- "Your brother made a really weird transaction, Annaelle. One of my contacts will be behind him, he is a professional" -Erica Sloane then walks to Modesty- "I have to go, keep in touch" -Modesty turns it off as Sloane comes with her- "I don’t know how you get all that information, but... thank you..." -Erica says for later turning and walking away, as she then adds- "If there's anything you need, just call" -Wick, as hearing to Ludovic, answers him- "So you’re not after him?" -then he grabs his weapon and points it at Vick- Vick Rolands: -I look at the weapon, panic a little- hey man, you're not seriously going to shoot me, are you? -john makes sure Ludovic hears that, Ludovic then answers fast- oh, you actually really got him? my son? I do want him of course; don't you dare touch him. I don't care if you're the babyaga, I will hunt you and ruin your life at every turn if you harm my son, you hear me? -Ludovic still speaking with superiority but there is anger and worry in his tone as well- Modesty Blaise: -Wick then keeps his weapon, and says to Ludovic...- "where?" THIS IS THE END OF THE ART OF SEDUCTION... MODESTY BLAISE AND VICK ROLANDS WILL RETURN IN NO MAN LEFT BEHIND!